


Два «Секса с капитаном», или Он моя правая рука

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Weddings, bromance!sheith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Фиксик 8 сезона. Кёртис встречается с Широ и никак не может понять, какие у его бойфренда отношения с Китом. Пытаясь призвать на помощь друзей Широ, он запутывается ещё сильнее, а разнузданный шейт-броманс на фоне ему совершенно не помогает. AU, в которой Адам выжил, а целуется с Кёртисом в титрах не Широ :D





	Два «Секса с капитаном», или Он моя правая рука

– Он моя правая рука, – с нежностью говорит Широ. Кит сжимает в ладонях его единственную живую руку и не отрываясь смотрит ему в глаза. То есть вообще не отрываясь. Как будто вокруг никого больше нет. – Мы дружим так много лет, что понимаем друг друга без слов.  
Вероятно, слова им не нужны в принципе, потому что при каждой встрече они только и делают, что пялятся друг на друга. Хотя бы во время космических баталий прекращалось вот это «твои глаза – мой космос, мне больше ничего не нужно»?  
– Кит чудесный, правда? – спрашивает Широ и, вероятно, именно поэтому не отводит взгляда от Кита. – Я так им горжусь.  
Кёртис через силу кивает. Когда Кит не смотрит на Широ, у него взгляд убийцы и грация грёбаной пантеры. Кёртис ни разу не видел Кита в бою, но отлично может себе это представить. То, что Широ принимает за чихуахуа – даже не волкодав. Но Кёртис понимает, что не нужно критиковать друзей своего парня, особенно если вы встречаетесь всего месяц.  
Он смирится. Он потерпит. А потом, когда их с Широ отношения окрепнут, Кёртис понемногу отвадит этого психа от своего дома. Или псих сам куда-нибудь улетит. К другим фиолетовым психам, например.  
Кёртис старается не заострять на этом внимания, но ему постоянно кажется, что Кит поджаривает его взглядом.

***

– Эти галра, – неуверенно начинает Кёртис. – Они каннибалы?  
Кэти Холт, которую все почему-то зовут Пидж, смотрит на него поверх очков.  
– Тебя интересует Кит, – холодно констатирует она.  
– Не то чтобы интересует… – Кёртис неловко отводит взгляд. – Я… Широ с ним дружит, а я так мало знаю об обычаях галра.  
Она, кажется, становится чуть дружелюбнее. Вообще-то Кёртис ожидал, что она будет более общительной, всё-таки девушка. Но друзья Широ… странные, и он пока никак не может к этому привыкнуть.  
– Галра не каннибалы. – Кэти поправляет очки и улыбается. – Поедание представителей других рас не считается каннибализмом. Если не ошибаюсь, ты ешь мясо. – Улыбка Кэти становится гнусной. Очень гнусной. – Они тоже едят.  
Кёртис гадает, был ли в её словах подтекст. Его не оставляет ощущение, что его только что оскорбили, но формально придраться не к чему. Она просто ответила на вопрос.

***

– Только посмотри. – Широ указывает Кёртису на только что приземлившийся шатлл галра. Трап опускается, и по нему сбегают две изящные фигурки. – Он так похож на мать. Привет, Кролия!  
Если Кит похож на ёбаную пантеру, то его мать напоминает ту же пантеру, сотканную из воплощённых кошмаров. Своим взглядом она срывает с Кёртиса плоть и насаживает её на шпажки для кебабов.  
– Широ. – Она коротко кивает и жмёт Широ руку, по традиции галра – чуть выше запястья. Широ смотрит на неё с обожанием и любовью, и она, кажется, тоже смягчается. – Кто это?  
– Кёртис. Мой помощник на Атласе.  
Кролия снова пронизывает его взглядом и отворачивается. Кёртис буквально видит, как его вносят в воображаемый список третьесортных неудачников.  
– А, – равнодушно говорит она. – Этот.  
Кёртис хочет что-то возразить. Хочет напомнить, что они с Широ встречаются, и она не может вот так… вот так бестактно с ним обходиться, пусть он и не герой галактики, не спасал вселенную, не…  
– Широ!  
Кит с прыжка кидается Широ на шею, и Широ прижимает его к себе, счастливо смеясь. Снова этот взгляд глаза в глаза. Кит сияет, не думая отстраняться, как того требует банальная вежливость. Кёртис смотрит на них, прищурившись, и ловит на себе взгляд Кролии.  
Ей ничего не надо говорить.  
Из списка третьесортных неудачников Кёртис мигрирует в список «живые консервы на чёрный день».

***

Кёртис долго не решается начать этот разговор, но, если честно, он не совсем представляет, с кем ещё можно поговорить о Широ. Не с самим же Широ. Он так околдован своей дружбой, что слышать ничего не хочет.  
– Я хотел спросить кое-что. – Он вздыхает. – Надеюсь, мой вопрос не прозвучит грубо, но… Ты хорошо знаешь Широ. Он всегда был настолько близок с Китом?  
Адам смотрит на него с большим интересом, и секунду Кёртис чувствует себя редким биологическим образцом под прицелом микроскопа.  
– Думаешь, почему мы с Широ расстались? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Адам, и Кёртис прикрывает рот ладонью.  
– Они… но ведь Киту даже не было восемнадцати!  
У Адама вздрагивают брови, он издаёт подозрительный звук, потом всё-таки не сдерживается и начинает хохотать, закинув голову и колотя себя ладонью по колену.  
– Ты смешной, – наконец, стонет Адам и снимает очки, чтобы вытереть слёзы. – Прости. Обожаю эту шутку, все ведутся. Мы расстались, потому что между полётом на Кербер и мной Широ выбрал не меня. Они с Китом два психа, помешанные на космосе. Секс тут ни при чём, поверь мне. Вспомни Широ, он не такой человек, чтобы тебя обманывать.  
Кёртис кивает. Широ и правда не такой. Он не умеет лгать, и когда говорит Кёртису что-то хорошее, это всегда идёт от сердца. Он любит свой экипаж, любит космос, любит друзей. И, наверное, любит Кёртиса.  
Но Кит. Этот Кит. Он не даёт Кёртису покоя.

***

Мэтт заполняет всё пространство в доме. Пока Кёртис в прихожей пытается перешагнуть через его рюкзак, увешанный дурацкими мультяшными брелоками, и цветные кеды, в гостиной что-то с грохотом падает, и через секунду раздаётся весёлый хохот в два голоса.  
– Ох, Широ, ты снова меня спас! – восторженно воет Мэтт, держась за живот, хотя ему стоило бы для начала выйти из-под стеллажа, который над ним удерживает правая рука Широ. Сам Широ корчится на диване, поскуливая от смеха. Вокруг валяются упавшие со стеллажа книги, и Кёртис только вздыхает. Мэтт разрушает всё, к чему прикасается. В прошлый раз он обрушил карниз со шторами, запустив в окно неисправного дрона, в позапрошлый – подбил новую люстру сувенирным бумерангом. Как этого человека вообще выпустили в космос?  
– Сделать вам кофе? – спрашивает Кёртис, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения.  
– Мне с молоком! – орёт Мэтт и наконец выходит из зоны поражения. Спустя секунду на то место, где он только что стоял, грохается справочник по ракетным двигателям. Холт-младший даже не замечает – всё его внимание приковано к фото на комоде. – О, да это же Кит! Как хорош в форме Клинков, мерзавец! Прилетит сегодня?  
Кёртис больше не может этого видеть и уходит на кухню. Возня с приготовлением кофе успокаивает.  
– Обещал прилететь. – Голос Широ становится нежным, и Кёртис просыпает кофе мимо чашки. – Он хотел с тобой повидаться.  
– Мой сладкий мальчик! – с надрывом восклицает Мэтт. – Я готов ждать его хоть тысячу лет!  
– Когда ты собираешься сделать ему предложение? Думаешь, можешь безнаказанно водить его за нос? – Широ кажется серьёзным, и Кёртис настораживается, но за фразой снова следует двойной взрыв хохота.  
– Как думаешь, Кит разрешит мне называть Коливана папочкой?  
Кёртис доливает в обе чашки молока, ставит их на поднос и идёт в гостиную. И только армейская выдержка позволяет ему не пролить всё на себя, когда прямо у него на пути материализуется Кит в обнимку со своим адским волком.  
– Ты бы ещё Широ назвал папочкой! – рычит Кит, и Мэтт с девчачьим визгом кидается ему на шею. Они валятся на диван, шутливо тузят друг друга, Кит пытается выплюнуть волосы Мэтта, лезущие ему в рот, Мэтт что-то голосит про папочек, задыхаясь от хохота, и Широ, по которому они катаются, даже не пытается прекратить этот хаос. Он хохочет ещё громче своих ненормальных друзей и весь лучится счастьем.  
– Кофе здесь, – сухо говорит Кёртис и выходит из комнаты.  
Он должен обозначить свою позицию хотя бы так. В конце концов, книги всё ещё разбросаны по полу, и никто не торопится их подбирать.  
– Моя сладкая булочка успела как раз к кофе! – несётся ему в спину голос Мэтта.  
– Детка, ты выглядишь усталым. Всё хорошо?  
Если Кёртис и обозначил свою позицию, вряд ли Широ это заметил. Всё его внимание снова приковано к Киту. Кёртис знает, что пожалеет об этом, но…  
Но он делает третью чашку кофе – якобы для Кита, но на самом деле только для того, чтобы зайти к ним ещё раз, и то, что он видит, ещё хуже, чем его предположения.  
– Я в порядке, – шепчет Кит. Он лежит у Широ под боком, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и обняв его поперёк груди, и они выглядят так, будто счастливо женаты не меньше десятка лет. – Мама говорила, ты плохо себя чувствовал?  
Мама говорила, что после стычки с мятежниками Киту пришлось наложить восемь швов, и на Землю он возвращается только потому, что ему неделю нельзя совершать резких движений, но, похоже, самого Кита гораздо сильнее волнует недавняя простуда Широ.  
– Я в порядке. – Широ, прикрыв глаза, перебирает его волосы, и у Кёртиса тяжелеет в груди от ревности. – Я так рад, что ты здесь.  
Мэтт делает селфи на их фоне, показывая сложенные сердечком пальцы.  
Да, они давно дружат, но Кёртис не очень понимает, что происходит между Широ и Китом… и что происходит между Широ и им самим.

***

– Можно на пару слов?  
В первую секунду Ханк смотрит недоверчиво. Кёртису часто кажется, что друзья Широ никак не могут запомнить его лицо.  
– А! Кёртис! – наконец вспоминает Ханк и слегка краснеет. – Как дела, чувак?  
– Ничего, – вежливо улыбается Кёртис. – Ты не мог бы… не мог бы рассказать мне о Широ и Ките?  
– Что именно?  
Кёртис впервые задумывается о том, что добряк Ханк с ножом для мяса в руке выглядит угрожающе. И что добряк Ханк отправил на тот свет немало воинов галра. Этот добряк Ханк держал свой огромный байярд одной рукой без малейшего напряжения и, вероятно, может сдавить шею Кёртиса в кулаке до хруста. При мысли об этом делается неуютно.  
– Ну, они… близкие друзья, и я… я хотел немного больше узнать о Ките. С ним нелегко сблизиться.  
– Да они всегда дружили! – Ханк лучезарно улыбается, и нож в его руке из орудия убийства снова превращается в кулинарный инструмент. – Всегда вместе. Широ! Кит! – Он очень похоже изображает голоса друзей. – Вот так постоянно кричали друг другу. Если с Широ что-то приключалось, Кит всегда первый ему кидался на выручку. И Широ всегда о нём волновался. Воспитанник его и все дела. Ну, ты понимаешь. Кит был его правой рукой.  
Опять правая рука. Они все помешаны на правых руках.  
– Но ведь потом Лэнс был правой рукой, – осторожно замечает Кёртис.  
– Ну да. – Ханк смотрит на Кёртиса с недоумением. – И что?  
Похоже, бесполезно продолжать этот разговор.

***

Кстати, Лэнс.  
– Хей, привет, – Кёртис старается казаться дружелюбным. Без особой надежды на успех, впрочем. Он уже убедился, что все друзья Широ немного… не от мира сего. – Как дела?  
– Привет! – Лэнс доверительно приобнимает Кёртиса за плечи. Судя по всему, он в комнате отдыха валяет дурака и смотрит фото порноактрис на планшете, хотя рядом лежит гора отчётов, с которыми Широ просил помочь ещё вчера. – Мы знакомы?  
Кёртис мысленно закатывает глаза.  
– Мы встречались? Хочешь взять автограф?  
– Мы летали вместе на Атласе, – вздыхает Кёртис.  
– Техник? Медик? … Повар?..  
– Я встречаюсь с Широ.  
– Да ну?! А что сказал Кит?  
– Об этом я и хотел спросить! – Кёртис начинает выходить из себя. Лэнс всё так же доверительно обнимает его и смотрит в лицо, ничуть не смущённый. Широ представлял их друг другу раз пять, но Лэнс забывал об этом через две секунды. Как он сражался с такой концентрацией? Как он вообще выживал в боях? – Ты столько прошёл с ними! Может, хоть ты расскажешь, какие у них отношения?  
– Близкие, – отвечает Лэнс с такой досадой, будто вынужден объяснять прописные истины. Воздух нужен для дыхания, вода мокрая, Широ и Кит близкие друзья. – Они всегда вместе. Ну, ты знаешь. Типа, как день и ночь. Кажутся очень разными, но на самом деле одного без другого нет. Как, ну, орёл и решка?..  
Орёл и решка, – про себя повторяет Кёртис. – А я тогда кто?

***

– Широ, – начинает он тем томным вечером, когда они валяются в обнимку перед телевизором, и Широ расслабленно поглаживает его по затылку. Почти как Кита. – Кто я для тебя?  
– Мы вроде как встречаемся. – Широ как-то подбирается и, кажется, даже пугается. Кёртис вспоминает, как этот невероятный мужчина сражался с огромным жутким инопланетянином. Как вдохновлял всё население Земли. Как шёл в пасть самой смерти и возвращался оттуда с триумфом. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
– Меня беспокоит Кит.  
– Кит. – Лицо Широ становится щемяще нежным. – Я тоже постоянно о нём беспокоюсь. Надеюсь, скоро он разберётся со своей частью миссии, и мы все сможем к нему присоединиться. Во вселенной так много того, что нам неизвестно. Мы сможем вместе отправиться к неизведанным мирам. Только представь себе, Кёртис! – Широ делает широкий жест своей массивной кибернетической рукой. Перед его взором явно проносятся целые галактики, нуждающиеся в помощи. – Мы продолжим дело Аллуры. Вернём мир на множество планет. У нас есть для этого всё. Я так благодарен тебе, что ты волнуешься о Ките. Понимаешь, у него нет никого, кроме нас. Он уже не нуждается в защите, но наша поддержка и любовь значат для него больше, чем можно подумать, глядя на него со стороны!  
Широ теснее прижимает Кёртиса к себе и перечисляет что-то ещё, в чём нуждается Кит. Кёртис слушает вполуха.  
Ему уже кажется неуместным озвучивать свои планы на тихую свадьбу и мирную жизнь у моря.

***

– Сэм, можно вас?  
О Сэме он подумал не сразу, а зря. Кто, кроме Мэтта, знает Широ ещё ближе?  
– Кёртис! – Сэм тепло жмёт ему руку и улыбается. Он сбрил бороду и выглядит заметно моложе. – Рад тебя видеть. Как поживаешь?  
– Неплохо, а вы? – Кёртис идёт за ним в кабинет и усаживается на диван. Сэм садится за стол, что-то просматривает на экране ноутбука. – Я пришёл по личному делу, вы не могли бы…  
– Что-то с Широ? Он плохо себя чувствует?  
– Нет-нет! – Кёртис торопливо машет руками. – Широ себя чувствует отлично. Я хотел спросить… что связывает его с Китом?  
– С Китом? – взгляд Сэма становится… опасным, насколько это к нему применимо, и Кёртис чувствует, что прогадал. Кажется, он случайно ступил на запретную территорию. – У Широ не осталось родных. Кит его единственная семья. Единственный, кто действительно ждал его на Земле. Единственный, кто готов идти за ним по пятам хоть к дьяволу в пасть. Его путеводная звезда. Его ангел-хранитель. Иными словами, его лучший друг и просто важный человек. Что-то ещё?  
«А кто я?» – ещё раз спрашивает себя Кёртис и опять не находит ответа.

***

Планы на тихий вечер вдвоём разрушает очередной гость. Кёртис очень хочет сказать об этом, когда открывает дверь, но ему не дают шанса. Усатый алтеанин величественно отодвигает его со своего пути и идёт в дом так, будто он здесь хозяин.  
– Широ! Широ, герой галактики, паладин Вольтрона, я призываю тебя!  
Широ выходит из ванной, вытирая голову полотенцем, невыразимо милый в длинном белом халате, и Коран стискивает его в объятиях.  
– Коран, дружище! – Широ похлопывает его по спине, ласково улыбаясь, и Кёртис против воли снова начинает ревновать. Может, Широ гостеприимный хозяин, но сложно избавиться от мысли, что ещё один проклятый инопланетянин к нему ближе, чем официальный парень.  
– Выглядишь отдохнувшим! Скорее покажи мне своё логово! Наконец ты избавился от ваших земных предрассудков и нанял дворецкого!  
– Это Кёртис, – тихо говорит Широ, но, конечно, Кёртис всё слышит. – Мой бойфренд. Мы вместе летали на Атласе.  
– А. – Коран пристально смотрит на Кёртиса и, судя по лицу, остаётся недоволен. – Он отличился в битве? Приставлен к награде?  
– Он просто мой парень. – Широ устал объяснять всем вокруг, кто такой Кёртис, и его друзья не делают задачу проще. Кажется, слова «мой парень» для них нечто непостижимое. – Мы встречаемся. Остальное неважно.  
– Напомни, у вас, землян, что значит «встречаемся»? – Обняв за плечи, Коран увлекает Широ в гостиную. – Вы временно делите ложе в ожидании более подходящего по статусу партнёра?  
Широ что-то отвечает. Кёртис не разбирает слов, зато отлично слышит следующую фразу Корана:  
– А что сказал Кит?  
В отличие от Кёртиса, Кита помнит каждый из них, и это обиднее всего.

***

Когда Кёртис возвращается с работы, Широ встречает его на пороге и обнимает. В таком приподнятом настроении он бывает только по одной причине.  
Кит.  
– Угадай, кто приехал! – восклицает Широ и тянет Кёртиса за руку. – Кит останется на ужин! Правда, Кит?  
Судя по тяжёлому взгляду Кита, он останется на ужин из Кёртиса. Его чудовищный волк развалился на ковре и выкусывает из косматой шерсти каких-то космических паразитов. Кёртиса передёргивает. Он надеется, что волк их хотя бы ест.  
– Конечно, Широ. – Широ садится к нему на диван, и их опять замыкает. Рука в руке, глаза в глаза.  
Кёртис прокашливается. Прокашливается ещё раз.  
– Я приготовлю для тебя стейк, – воркует Широ, кладя обе руки Киту на плечи. Поглаживает его большими пальцами. Улыбается, как не улыбается больше никому. – Ты всё ещё предпочитаешь с кровью?  
– Конечно, – усмехается Кит, показывая небольшие клыки. Вокруг них двоих словно закручивается космический смерч, скрывающий весь остальной мир и Кёртиса в том числе. – Я скучал по твоим стейкам.  
– Я пойду посплю, – говорит Кёртис и выходит из дома.  
Он мог бы и не говорить. Даже волк его не услышал.

***

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – усмехается Адам. Благодаря медикам с Алтеи он уже может ходить без костылей, хотя и прихрамывает на свою киберногу. Рубцы на лице тоже почти сгладились. Как бы то ни было, шрамы не портят его – как и Широ. В тусклом свете бара его улыбка кажется особенно саркастической. – Я почти успел за тебя порадоваться.  
– Я сам виноват. – Кёртис болтает трубочкой в бокале с остатками коктейля. – Я… не смог стать к нему ближе. Я тоже летал с ним на одном корабле, был рядом, поддерживал, старался позаботиться о нём… Да я даже сидел от него по правую руку! Я был так счастлив, когда мы начали встречаться! Я думал, он правда любит меня, но…  
– …но он видит только звёзды, – понимающе вздыхает Адам и легонько звякает о его бокал краем своего. – Бармен! Ещё два «Секса с капитаном»!

Когда они выходят из бара, Кёртис придерживает для Адама дверь. Подаёт ему руку, помогая сесть в такси. Адам задерживает пальцы в его ладони и бросает манящий взгляд поверх очков. Двигается дальше на заднем сиденье.  
После секундного замешательства Кёртис садится рядом.

***

Кёртис представлял всё именно так. Счастливые лица друзей, поздравления, аплодисменты и розовые лепестки. И нежный взгляд мужчины, с которым он отныне делит свою жизнь.  
– Поверить не могу, – смущённо улыбается он. На них все смотрят. Адам снимает очки, тянет его за руку, прижимает к себе и целует под одобрительные крики гостей.  
– Кто поймает букет? – смеётся Колин, и Кёртис бросает не глядя.  
Повисает тишина. Полный подозрений, он оборачивается.  
Широ держит букет, стремительно краснея, и Пидж с хохотом хлопает его по плечу.  
– Но… я… – бормочет Широ, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. – На ком бы я мог жениться?  
Кит улыбается, обнимая его плечо.  
– Ты, как всегда, уже женат на Атласе?  
– И немного на сражениях за мир. – Широ прижимает его к себе за плечи, держа букет, и нежно целует в макушку. – Может, ещё один бросок?  
– Ну уж нет. – Кёртис, усмехаясь, качает головой. – Кто поймал, тот и следующий.  
– Какое счастье, что мои сражения за мир позади. – Адам притягивает мужа к себе. – Мне как-то комфортнее на земле.  
Кёртис счастливо смеётся и зарывается лицом в его волосы.  
– Наслаждайся своим миром, пока можешь, – Кит с широкой улыбкой пихает Широ в бок. – Завтра улетаем, и раньше чем через полгода не вернёмся.  
– Мой мир там, где ты. – Широ крепко обнимает его, всё ещё держа букет, прижимается щекой к его щеке, и Кит растроганно прикрывает глаза, положив голову ему на плечо. – Ты мой лучший друг, Кит.  
Кит в порыве чувств поднимает Широ на руки.  
– Кит! – Широ краснеет ещё сильнее. С букета сыплются белые лепестки. – Кит, на нас все смотрят! Отпусти меня!  
– Ни за что! – хохочет Кит и начинает его кружить. – Ты тоже мой лучший друг, Широ, я имею право носить тебя на руках!  
Вероника сентиментально всхлипывает на плече у рыдающего от хохота Лэнса.  
– Поженились бы уже! – ворчит Мэтт, торопливо щёлкая друзей на мобильник.  
– Они безнадёжны, – вздыхает Пидж. – Просто позволь им дружить дальше.

***

– Письмо от Вероники… Оу. Посмотри только! – Адам поворачивает к Кёртису свой планшет. – Все лучшие друзья так делают!  
На фотографии Широ – весь светится в объятиях Кита, такого же сурового, как десяток галра, салютующих им мечами. Кёртис задерживается взглядом на Мэтте, который обеими руками обнимает за талию Коливана, и на Веронике, держащей за руку Акшу.  
– Ненормальные, – фыркает он. – Хорошо, что Широ не успел сделать мне предложение. Где бы я был сейчас?  
– Называл бы Кролию мамулей? – с самым серьёзным видом отзывается Адам, и Кёртис не может сдержать смех. – Похоже, она давно усыновила Широ. Только посмотри на её лицо. Она, оказывается, умеет улыбаться.  
– Я так с тобой счастлив, – говорит Кёртис невпопад, но это единственное, о чём он сейчас думает. Ему так хорошо здесь и сейчас, в их уютном домике на побережье. Пить кофе в приятном молчании, слушать шум волн, планировать кругосветное путешествие на вторую годовщину свадьбы и точно знать, что друг твоего мужа не телепортируется к тебе в спальню. Он рад, что так получилось, и ни о чём не жалеет. Разве что самую малость…  
Он бы тоже хотел знать, каково это – иметь собственного ангела-хранителя с очень большим мечом. 


End file.
